ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rivals (episode)
Removed Removed the following scenes or portions of them. If they need this much description they aren't too memorable, per MA:QUOTE. "Medical school... captain of the team at medical school." "Who are you talking about?" "Bashir!" "I thought he was going to have a heart attack." "Come on, Julian, it couldn't have been ''that bad." "''No, really! His face was flushed, I could have taken his pulse just watching the side of his neck!" "Then why didn't you stop it?" "Well, don't think I didn't try. After the first ''game, I told him I had an appointment, he ignored me. After the second game, I told him I was getting tired. He didn't believe me. And then his racket broke, and I thought, 'Finally...' But no. He made me stay there while he went away and replicated another one." "''So what finally happened?" "While he was gone, I called my assistant and told her--" some salt off another table "May I?... Told her to call me back after five minutes and say there was an emergency at the infirmary." laughing "That's terrible!" "There was no other way out. Otherwise there ''would have been an emergency-- Chief O'Brien's coronary." : - '''Julian Bashir' and Jadzia Dax "I am so sorry!" "What happened?" "Well, you served, I returned low...you slipped on the ball." "I slipped on the ball?!?" "Stepped right on it, mid flight. Never seen anything like it." : - Bashir and O'Brien "If it's ''action you want, you've come to the right place. Excitement? We've got it all. Thrills and spills, victory and defeat. Look no further, we've got it all! And here he is-- the reigning champion of Starfleet-- a legend on both sides of the wormhole. Ladies and gentlemen, Miles 'The Mechanic' O'Brien!" "''What's this all about? I got an emergency call." "Well, so did I. But I don't see any emergency!" "And the challenger. He's fast, he's deadly, he's Julian Bashir. They call him 'The Doctor'. The grudge match of the ''galaxy!" "Get ''down here!"'' "And... all for a worthy cause. Yes, these noble competitors have insisted that I donate half the house's winnings to the Bajoran Fund for Orphans!" "Orphans?" "The Mechanic versus The Doctor. Tomorrow, 1200 hours. Only one will emerge victorious, so place your bets and, in the meantime, the tables are open." : - Quark advertising O'Brien and Bashir's match (with interspersed incredulous comments by the competitors) (pumping himself up as he dresses in the mirror) "You can beat his backhand. Keep the ball low, and to his left. Corner return on the serve. Then kill shot left. If he returns again, high back wall. And remember..." "Win or lose, tonight we celebrate." (Miles turns to leave) "Miles, wait... a silk handkerchief, medieval Japanese design... scented with my perfume." (Keiko ties the handkerchief around Miles's forehead, they kiss, and then she thumps his chest) "Kick his butt." : - Miles and Keiko --31dot 08:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" "Taken in by one of your own victims and no one to turn to but me? I can't remember when I've been so entertained." "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, how about giving me two thousand isiks to book passage out of here?" "You want ''me to give you money? Ridiculous! Of all the ungrateful arrogance''" "Unless you want me to stay here, on the station?" "Alright, I'll ''loan you five hundred isiks. You can book passage on a cargo ship''" "Fifteen hundred. After all, I do have expenses." "Six hundred." "Twelve hundred. I still have my dignity" "Dignity and an empty sack is worth the sack. Rule of Acquisition number one hundred and nine" "Alright...eight hundred" "Go on...I'm listening" : - Martus Mazur and Quark Removed the above passage. 31dot (talk) 17:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) DS9 Companion Notes If someone with the DS9 Companion, who wouldn't mind adding the page numbers to the background references, could do so that would be swell. Just thinking about completeness :) -- TrekFan Open a channel 02:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ask and ye shall receive. If anyone has it, a page for the Star Trek Science Logs ref would also be nice.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Good work, Cleanse! ;P -- TrekFan Open a channel 12:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Website reception notes I have removed the following information for the time being, as per this discussion. * As of March 2011: **GEOS.tv users gave this episode an average rating of 6.63/10 based on 419 votes, ranking the episode twenty fourth in the season and 167th of 175 episodes produced overall. **TV.com users rated this episode 7.1/10 based on 132 votes. **Ex Astris Scientia gave this episode a rating of 2/10. **Jammer's Reviews.com gave this episode a 21/2-star "Average" rating. If we decide it is valid, we can always re-add it at a later date. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC)